


Call me BIG GUY

by Kisaragi_Saya



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 01:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisaragi_Saya/pseuds/Kisaragi_Saya





	Call me BIG GUY

Loki从没想到事情会变成这个样子。

他耍了点诡计，如愿以偿地打入了复联内部，非常简单，没什么难的。按计划，接下来他只需要动动嘴皮子，说上几句话，复仇者联盟这个脆弱的组织马上就能四分五裂。

非常简单，没什么难的。

但他没想到的是，航母上发生了动乱，他没站稳，牢房直接从高空中坠落。

掉进了海洋里。

 

你见过会走路会说话的海绵方块吗？

你见过会吹萨克斯的章鱼吗？

你见过会喝可乐吃汉堡的鱼吗？

Loki一下子都见到了。

我他妈是掉进了平行宇宙的海洋馆吗？

Loki十分沮丧，十分痛苦，十分无助。

呵，但他才不会表现出来，他可是神。

 

“On your knees！”玻璃罩里，Loki向他们大喊。

海绵宝宝扑通一声跪了下去。

章鱼哥看了看自己的四条腿，似乎怎么跪姿势都不太对。

周围的一群鱼，整整齐齐，三脸懵逼。

派大星摸了摸自己的腿，“海绵宝宝，我的膝盖在哪啊？”

 

“你是谁？”有鱼问他。

Loki不屑地笑了：“在你面前的，是奥丁之子，阿斯加德的统治者，诡计之神，智慧之神，超越你们平凡生物之上的王！”

哇哦，这个听起来真的厉害。

几秒钟过后，鱼问他：“你是谁？”

Loki于是重复：“在你面前的，是奥丁之子，阿斯加德的统治者，诡计之神，智慧之神，超越你们平凡生物之上的王！”

哇哦，这个听起来真厉害哎！

几秒钟过后，鱼问他：“你是谁？”

“Loki。”Loki坐在地上，干巴巴地说。

哇哦，他是Loki哎，听起来……真不认识啊。

“我喜欢你的仙女棒，它可不可以把我们变大变小变漂亮？”派大星问。

Loki决定不去搭理这个脑子里空空如也全是海水的软体动物。

 

这群生物散去了，夜晚，痞老板走了过来。

“我从来不知道海底也有我的崇拜者。”Loki说。

看看眼前的虫子，这一身标准的绿！脑袋上还有两根尖尖的角！

多么完美的角啊！

Loki需要别人的帮助来打开这个牢房的门。

痞老板当然可以做到。

痞老板是谁！

他虽然不是亿万富翁，不是花花公子，不是慈善家，不是工业家，

但他，可是整个比基尼海滩的天才发明家！

“我有个问题，”Loki问，“你的机器人女朋友是怎么防水的？”

“哦，”痞老板说，“她曾经是索尼的试验品。”

 

痞老板原本不想帮助他。

痞老板是谁？他虽然不是亿万富翁，不是花花公子，不是慈善家，不是工业家……

但他，可是整个比基尼海滩的天才发明家！

他凭什么要去帮助一个来历不明的生物？

但他犹豫了。

看看眼前的这个人，这一身标准的绿！脑袋上还有两根尖尖的角！

多么完美的角啊！

要想生活过得去，身上必须带点绿！

要想反派当得好，头上得有两根角！

他心动了，他沦陷了，他一见钟情了，他无法自拔了。

 

痞老板绕着这个巨大的玻璃罩子跑了三圈，然后停下来衡量了一下自己和机器人的实力，思考三秒，然后转身冲进大菠萝里，抓起正在睡觉的小蜗一路跑回来，举起小蜗就向玻璃上面砸。

小蜗：喵喵喵？？？？？

好吧，事实证明，这个方法不可行。

总而言之，言而总之，为了故事的流畅度，我们最好快进一下。

没错，快进一下。

 

就在痞老板终于成功打开牢房的那天，

一个挥舞着锤子的金发男人从天而降，

紧随其后的，还有一个全身红色盔甲的机器人。

哇哦，它是怎么防水的？

他们在海底展开了大战。

二对一。

轰隆隆，哗啦啦，噼里啪啦，咻咻咻，biubiubiu……

期间还夹杂着金发男人的叫喊声：“Loki！！！”

“谁他妈是Loki！！！”Loki大喊。

他们三个正在混战，谁也没注意到，一个小小的弱小的生物，正在一旁围观。

那一刻，痞老板看着他们深情呼喊，回忆往事，叙述亲情，打情骂俏（？）……

他终于看透了Loki的心，里面装的全是他和他的电影。

 

时间仿佛在那瞬间定格，然后以电影般的慢镜头，一帧一帧播放过去。

Thor挥舞着锤子砸向Loki，

痞老板突然冲出来，用整个身躯挡住了锤子！

痞老板，他虽然是只虫子，但他，是千千万万中最有理想的虫子！

过去他为了蟹黄堡配方出生入死，现在他为了拯救Loki也出生入死！

谁也不能阻挡他。

 

痞老板挡住了那一击！

弱小的身躯被砸扁成一个饼，

顺着海水飘走了。

他飘啊飘，越来越远。

模模糊糊中他看到的最后一眼，

是那三个人依旧在……

轰隆隆，哗啦啦，噼里啪啦，咻咻咻，biubiubiu……

总之，没人发现，痞老板，这一个弱小的生命的逝去。

 

意识消失前，痞老板终于叹了口气，

他想说Loki，世界上有那么多监狱，

为何你偏偏走进我的心里。

 

 

*******

Loki再也没见过痞老板。

他回到阿斯加德后，时常回忆起自己曾听到那个绿绿的小东西在巨型微波炉的控制台前和不进水电脑小姐说过的一句话：

“Call me BIG GUY.”

 

END.


End file.
